Lady Desiree
'History' Dimitri Chanel Simons was born on January 9 in a very rich part of Gotham City. She lived in a very large mansion with her parents. Her father was the president of a big corporate company, and her mother was a multi-million dollar supermodel. She had everything she ever wanted, and was treated higher than a princess. From the start, Dimitri was pampered beyond belief with the finest foods, designer clothes, and expensive toys. But one day, it all changed. Nine year old Dimtri was happily outside in her lavish garden when a bomb hit the mansion, killing her parents. She was devastated, and lived off of her parents income and life insurance for ten years. After that, she realized she had to get a job. She graduated from Harvard College with a master's degree at 21. Soon after, Dimitri discovered her parents had powers, her mom could inhance her beauty and her father was extremely smart. Dimitri found her powers shortly after, for she could shape shift into anyone she wants and had extremely high levels of intelligence. She proudly posed as presidents, congressmen, and supermodels. She quickly regained her wealth back, even starting a high priced fashion line. By the time Dimitri was 24, she was already more successful than both her parents combined. But all that didn't matter, she wanted answers on the bomb that killed her parents. She located JWWI and they helped her, tellng her that the Lightseid Alliance planted the bomb. Furious, Dimitri changed her name to Lady Desiree. She then started her own team of villains called The Covenant of Evil to destroy the Lightseid Alliance and take over the world with JWWI. 'Personality' Desiree is very spoiled and girly, she doesn't like to get down in mud and ruin her nails, but will for her Covenant. She is very bubble and peppy most of the time, but is the most evil and manipulative person you will ever meet. She loves a challenge and will often try on various clothes everyday. She mostly cares about clothing more than the mission. Overall Desiree is very devious, mysterious, alluring, and girly. 'Appearance' Desiree's appearance changed rapidly all the time. She loves bold colors and daring outfits. Her hairstyles are like art and she has a strong passion for clothing. Her skin is flawless and she is described as being very attrative. You will never see her in last season's clothing. She is always starting new trends and wearing ridiculous clothing. Powers Shape shifting - Desiree possess the ability to shape shift into everyone, no matter the height. Advanced Intelligence - She is much more intelligent than the average person 'Powers' Shape shifting - Che can turn into anyone no matter the height. She can also project their voice patterns and mannerisms. Skilled Powers of persuasion - The ability to control anyone with words. Advanced Intelligence - she is much smarter than the average person Language Abilities - knows every language known to man, martian, and automaton. S11-TRN-Y235 02.jpg|Desiree posing in Milan with one of her favorite rainbow dresses Screen shot 2012-02-18 at 6.20.05 PM.png|Desiree in her teen years posing in her casual dress at her old estate Screen shot 2012-02-18 at 5.21.06 PM.png|Serious and focused Desiree with yellow eyes ladyDesiree.jpg|Lady Desiree's wild autumn look last year Colorful-prom-dresses-8.jpg|Desiree at a party Screen shot 2012-02-18 at 5.11.13 PM.png|Current Desiree with rainbow hair (her usual appearance) Screen shot 2012-02-19 at 7.47.30 PM.png|Lady Desiree posing for her jewelry line Dress.jpg|A dress she wore at an awards show rb.jpg|Lady Desiree with another rainbow haircut tumblr_l1457wcvZS1qbdkmko1_500.jpg|...With last year's haircut Category:Convent of Evil Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Advanced Intelligence Category:Wanted Category:Character